


Ask and You Shall Be Given

by colazitron



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is going to do this fanfiction thing in his interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and You Shall Be Given

In hindsight, Greg should’ve probably known better. There had been warning signs, after all. Not just willy-nilly it-was-a-bit-rainy-and-his-left-knee-did-that-twingy-thing warning signs but proper, unmistakable warning signs. Pippa had sighed and told him it was a bad idea. Grimmy had laughed hysterically and Fincham and shaken his head furiously in the background. His own tentative google had only brought up the kind of overly descriptive, homoerotic writing he’d been expecting. And if Pippa was right, twitter was having a bit of a melt-down and hoping to convince him otherwise. And yet.

Never let it be said that Greg James could be dissuaded from an idea simply by it turning out to be a (spectacularly) bad one. He’d planned this segment out and he was adamant that it could be _fun_. If only the internet were being cooperative and giving him something to work with. Wasn’t there supposed to be loads of this drivel there? Surely _one_ of them could serve his purposes.

Well, if that was how it was, then he was simply going to ask the internet for (clean) fanfiction to be sent to him. If he couldn’t go to the fanfiction, then the fanfiction would just have to come to him. Ask, and you shall receive. All that jazz.

And receive he did. Segment back on. Plan back in motion. No extra work trying to piece together an alternative. _Nice._ Now all that was left was to do the actual interview the following day.

 

“Are you actually doing the cake thing?” he couldn’t help asking as he caught up to a snickering Fiona and Nick in the lobby of the hotel they’d been summoned to for the interviews. There was a suspiciously cake looking tied-with-string box in Fiona’s hands. Grimmy beamed at him.

“Are you actually doing the fanfiction thing?”

Touché. Greg shrugged and grinned. “‘course I am.”

“Can’t have you showing us up, can we,” Grimmy said, as if that explained why they were making innuendo about One Direction eating their fans. To be fair, it probably was. Grimmy was obviously Radio One’s _in_ to One Direction and Greg didn’t begrudge him the Breakfast Show, but a little friendly competition never hurt anyone.

“Come get me if there’s any cake left after,” Greg said and then followed Producer Pippa down the corridor to their interview room. He liked all of One Direction well enough, but to be honest he was glad he’d gotten Niall and Louis. Louis and he had gotten on well last year on the show they’d done for the Teen Awards and Niall seemed like a right laugh. Liam was a bit too... earnest sometimes, for Greg’s taste, while Zayn just seemed to prefer not talking and Harry. Well. Harry was always going to be in Grimmy’s half but Greg didn’t mind not having to deal with his drawn out answers, if he was being honest. Lovely lad, but sometimes Greg wasn’t sure what was going on in that head of his.

When Greg entered the room, Niall and Louis were engaged in a rather intense game of thumb war, going by Louis’ swearing and Niall’s cackling, because of course they were. Pippa rolled her eyes with a good-natured smile.

“Hey lads,” Greg said.

“Oh, hey, mate,” Louis said as soon as he’d looked up and then he and Niall let go of each other and got up to give Greg a half hug, half pat-on-the-back. It was always a bit weird to do with people who didn’t even quite come up to his shoulders, but at this point in his life, Greg had had enough practice.

“How you doing, man?” Niall asked when they’d all stepped back again.

“Oh, you know. Same old, same old.”

“Harry said Grimmy’s bringing them cake. Did he really?”

“Yeah, he did.”

“Ah, mate, we should get us some,” Niall said, turning to Louis who did a quick sweep of the room. They weren’t entirely done setting up for the interview yet.

“Yeah, let’s,” Louis then said and turned to the door, Niall on his heels. “You coming?” he threw back at Greg over his shoulder and - well. Why not. There was no way the others could finish twenty pieces of cake anyway.

Louis didn’t bother knocking on the door before he pulled it open.

“Change of plans?” Liam asked when he saw the three of them walking in. Louis waved him off.

“Nah, we just wanted some cake.”

“Oh, sure,” Liam said and held the box out to them.

“Oy, we need those! They’re supposed to eat their fans on air!” Grimmy protested.

“We’ll leave you the fondant,” Louis said and peeled the white fondant with blue icing letters off the piece of cake in his hand, carefully setting it back down into the box before sending Grimmy a wide grin.

“Fine, you rascals,” Grimmy said, rolling his eyes.

“They would’ve just started a food fight anyway,” Louis said, back out in the corridor, while Niall was munching happily on his piece of cake.

“Is that something you do often?” Greg asked, prompting a laugh.

“Mate. All the time,” Louis said, wicked glint in his eyes and fingers stained red from the food colouring. Greg sucked on his own to see if it came off. It didn’t.

“All set now?” Pippa asked when they’d stepped back into the room, eyebrow raised a little impatiently. Louis and Niall smiled at her winningly while Greg didn’t even attempt it anymore. Too much time together made one immune to such tactics.

“Yeah, sorry,” he said instead and then took his seat opposite Louis and Niall. “Right, lads. Let’s do this then.”

**The End**


End file.
